symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Misora Amber
Brown|Hair Color = Dark Green|Theme Color = Lime|Occupation = Idol Symphogear User|VA (Japanese) = Amamiya Sora}} '|美空アンバー}}, otherwise known as in her home region, is a new OC created by Chinatsu Kiseki as well as a new Symphogear user introduced in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear U'' along with Maki Yoshino. History Backstory= Amber is originally from America, born as Amber Heartlight to an incredibly rich couple. However, when she was 15, she decided to go abroad to Japan which is where she took on the name Misora Amber and met Amou Kanade and Kazanari Tsubasa, the two girls who formed her favourite idol unit, Zwei Wing. Amber then started to hang out with Kanade and Tsubasa, with the three becoming good friends, with Amber mainly having a strong bond with Kanade. However, much like Tsubasa, when the Noise attacked Zwei Wing's concert and Kanade passed; Amber gained a distraught and revenge filled mind which caused her and Tsubasa to end up going separate ways and breaking their friendship. A year later, Amber reappeared in Tsubasa's life as a famous idol, whilst also donning the Symphogear: Pinaka. Amber and Tsubasa then met up with each other, with Amber mentioning how well Tsubasa is doing with her idol status, especially after the incident. Tsubasa then commented on how well Amber has also been doing despite being a new upcoming idol. Amber then thanked her and mentioned how Kanade wanted to deliver music to others which then caused Tsubasa to get up and leave, leaving Amber; alone once again. |-|Meeting Hibiki and the Others= Appearance Civilian In her civilian form, Amber has long, dark green hair which is often tied up into a low ponytail whilst also having brown eyes. Her casual wear often consists of a lime green laced long sleeved crop top and a grey plaited skirt with a couple of identical gold rings of the left of the skirt. Her boots are then low heeled and a dark brown. Symphogear Personality Originally a curious girl looking for a path for her future, Amber is an upcoming famous idol who sings in order to deliver hope to others just like Kanade once wanted to do. However, after the death of Kanade, she became distraught and her mind became revenge filled; which then lead her to stealing the Pinaka relic from Section Two of the Special Disaster Response Team and running away in order to control the Relic's power with the use of LiNKER. After this year away, much like how Tsubasa gained her cold personality, Amber gained a serious and emotional personality which causes her to cry every time she see's someone killed by the Noise. However, unlike Tsubasa, Amber shows her caring personality much more easier than Tsubasa and, like Tsubasa, can often be quite easy to read when upset. As well as this, Amber can usually be quite calm, laid back and carefree at times, which is usually when she's bored or just feeling like it but not during battles. Relationships Tachibana Hibiki Kazanari Tsubasa Yukine Chris Maria Cadenzavna Eve Tsukuyomi Shirabe Akatsuki Kirika Amou Kanade Kanade and Amber first met when Amber went abroad to Japan in order to live there and the two made friends really easily. However, after Kanade died, Amber became distraught and revenge-filled causing her to steal the Pinaka relic, some LiNKER and run away. Despite this, Amber still holds her memories of her and Kanade within her heart; and was even inspired to become an idol due to Kanade. Maki Yoshino Yoshino and Amber first meet after Amber saves Yoshino from an array of Alca-Noise who were about to defeat Yoshino. After Yoshino got curious about the girl who saved her, she and Amber bumped into each other as civilians and Yoshino realises that the girl she bumped into was Amber, the famous upcoming idol and started to fan-girl over Amber. After Amber calms Yoshino down, she quickly realises Yoshino's relic Nandaka around her (Yoshino's) neck and, at the same time, Yoshino notices that Amber looks like the girl that saved her just without the Symphogear and both eventually realise that they met each other before. Ever since then, Yoshino and Amber have shared a sisterly relationship. Attacks and Abilities Activation Speech Ogira Siza Pinaka Ileen Abilities As the user of the Pinaka Symphogear, Amber holds the power to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. However, Amber is not "attuned" and uses LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Despite this, Amber usually doesn't have any problems using Pinaka when not taking LiNKER. Her armed gear is a bow in which can shoot up to 30 arrows at once. Attacks * Lumière Pousse - Amber unleashes 7 arrows at once, then a bright aura radiates from the arrows, defeating many Noise at once. Etymology Quotes * "I'd never thought I would meet the legendary Zwei Wing! I'm such a huge fan!" - To Kazanari Tsubasa and Amou Kanade when she first arrived in Japan. * "Kanade-chan, Tsubasa-chan, I'm happy you're my friends. Good Luck out there!" - To Tsubasa ''and ''Kanade before the Zwei Wing Concert * "Why? Why did they have to do this?" - After Kanade died and just before stealing the Pinaka relic * "You know Tsubasa, I'm happy that I became an idol. It's just like Kanade said, singing gives people hope and makes people smile." - When meeting Tsubasa a year after she took the Pinaka relic Songs Solo * [[Kagayaku Yumi: Pinaka|'Kagayaku Yumi: Pinaka']] * [[ViViD Heart|'ViViD Heart']] Duet * [[Shiawase~Utau|'Shiawase~Utau']] (with Kazanari Tsubasa) * [[Pinaka X Bajiaoshan: Zàijiàn/Au Revoir|'Pinaka X Bajiaoshan: Zàijiàn/Au Revoir']] (with Kobayashi Haruna) Group Trivia * Her Battle Song Genre is Ska * She and Tsubasa are the same age ** Coincidentally, they both share the same birthdate: 25th May * She was a huge fan of Zwei Wing before Kanade's death * Her attack names are a mixture of French, English and Spanish. * Amber is the second User to be of a different nationality after Maria Cadenzavna Eve * According to her creator, Chinatsu Kiseki has stated that Amber is half based on Kiseki and a dream she once had where she met Kanade, Tsubasa and Chris. * Amber is the second LiNKER user to not have severe recoil damage from her relic if she has not had enough LiNKER, after Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Gallery Category:OC Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear U Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Hickmanm Category:KisekiUsers Category:Female Characters Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear U Characters Category:Symphogear Users